Perdiendo la Última Oportunidad
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: ¿Por qué Sakura tuvo que aguantar su sufrimiento por ver a Sasuke feliz? ¿Por qué se consumió en el dolor, solo por miedo al rechazo? ¿Por que no hizo caso a los consejos de Naruto? y... ¿Por qué demonios se enamoró de su mejor amigo, de su confidente?...


**Este es un One-short, se me ocurrió al escuchar el tema de Obito xD… ¡Y en piano!... ¿Se imaginan?...**

**Drama, algo, solo algo de eso xD.**

**Pero denme crédito, jamás había hecho algo que no terminara con Sasuke y Sakura juntos T.T**

**Aun así, aclaro que… TT0TT ¡yo amo el SasuSaku con mi alma! ¡Mi ser! ¡Y Mi cuerpo!...**

**xD bueno ya, aquí va el One-short. Disfrútenlo. J**

**Por los curiosos que quieran escuchar la cancion al leerlo: Aquí el link: [Quítenle los espacios ^^: http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=O5oKa4FipYU ]**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Perdiendo la Última Oportunidad**

Me sentía ridícula al entender lo que las personas trataban de decirme. Era estúpido seguir enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera te dirigía la mirada...

_Sasuke... _¿Cuándo demonios fue que me fui a fijar en ti? Mi mejor amigo, mi mejor hermano, mi compañero de peleas, mi confidente. Parecía extraño el hecho que hasta ese momento, no me hubiese dado la oportunidad de decirle la verdad, cuando desde pequeños, siempre nos decíamos lo que sentíamos. Pero esto era diferente, ¿Como le decías a tu mejor amigo que lo amabas?

Nadie podía mandar sobre los sentimientos de una persona... ni siquiera tu misma.

Ahora ya no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir para que me diese consejos…

Las personas que amaba, poco a poco fueron muriendo. _Mi madre, mi padre…._

_Naruto... _¿Como una tonta pelea te llevó a la muerte?... ¿Como una pequeña discusión destruyó años de amistad?

_- Escucha Naruto, ¡Esto es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida! No pienso hacerlo ¿Me has entendido?_

_- ¡No puedes estar sufriendo como una idiota por el teme! ¡¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?_

_- ¡Lárgate! ¡No te quiero ver, ese no es asunto tuyo!_

Esa fue... la última vez que sostuve una conversación contigo. Porque luego ocurrió todo... Aún recuerdo los anuncios de la televisión.

_"Chico de dieciséis años muere en accidente automovilístico"_

Lloré durante meses, al igual que Hinata...

_Hinata... _No pudiste aguatar tanto dolor ¿verdad?...

La muerte de ella fue tan repentina. Tan dolorosa e impactante.

No todos los días te enteras que tu mejor amiga fue hallada encerrada en su cuarto, inerte, pálida... _muerta..._

_Ino... _La puerca fue a parar del mismo modo. Por uno malditos que querían una simple cartera, y desde entonces, Sai no logró encontrar razón para estar con otra chica. Se mudó a otro país, nadie sabe a cual. Jamás se volvió a saber de él.

Shikamaru, Temari, todos ellos se fueron lejos, a otros países, tratando de olvidar todos estos incidentes. Pero era demasiado como para que yo fuese a abandonarlos. Todos los que se preocuparon por mí, a los que les guardé infinidades de lágrimas. Murieron.

Ahora, con veinte años de edad, veo como Sasuke sale con alguien más, una chica muy agradable. Tanto como Hinata lo era. Sonreía y amaba a Sasuke tanto como yo... Y Sasuke la amaba a ella.

_¿Cómo meterme en esa relación?_

Mikoto y Fugaku estaban tan encantados con aquella chica, y yo sentía un odio profundo... no con ella... era conmigo. Me odiaba a mi misma por no haber seguido el consejo de Naruto.

_"Dile la verdad, Sakura-chan. El también te ama."_

¿Y si Naruto tuvo razón?, y si de verdad el me amaba... _antes..._

- ¡Sasuke-chan! Venga, vamos ¿Qué tan si comemos un helado? Te enseñaré a querer lo dulce -escuchaba que bromeaba.

Sentía envidia. Quería ser ella por un instante, y decirle las mismas frases, con un poco de distorsión tal vez. Pero quería ser yo quien le besara, quien le abrazara... Pero no era así.

_"¿Quien te asegura que dentro de unos meses no perderás tu oportunidad?"_

Era tan verdad lo que me habías dicho, Naruto...

Mi oportunidad había acabado. Y lo sabía por la forma en que Sasuke me miraba en esos momentos. Con alegría de verme, pero sin amor. Solo cariño de amigos...

Sabia -y era consciente- que no lograría sobrevivir con ello...

Le sonreí al momento en que volteó a verme, estaba en mi habitación, me sonrió y saludó con la mano, y la chica con quien estaba, también lo hizo...

_Él era feliz..._

El nudo en mi garganta se agrandó al momento en que y sonreí falsamente, en medio de la tristeza, y lo saludé.

Me alejé de la ventana para que no me viese... Suspiré cansada, desalentada, ¿A quien recurriría ahora?

_¿Con quién me desahogaría?_

Me eché en mi cama y cerré los ojos, escuchando el leve palpitar de mi corazón... poco a poco fue disminuyendo en numero...

Un dudoso y ultimo latido de presentó y luego dejé de oírlo.

Recuerdo, que lo último que vi, fue a Sasuke... llorando mientras Kazumi -su ahora novia- lo consolaba. Vi la fúnebre caja en la que mi cuerpo se encontraba...

_¿Acaso estaba muerta?_

El ver a Naruto, a Hinata y a Ino -y sorprendentemente a Sai también- me hizo ver que si lo estaba... miré hacia abajo, viendo lo que era el mundo real... donde había estado apenas hace un día, un día que pareció apenas minutos desde que escuchaba mi corazón.

Estaba con mis amigos, con Hinata y Naruto, con Ino y con Sai... los veía...

- Na-aruto -tartamudeé.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, abrazando a alguien, y vi quien era...

- Hinata -avancé mi vista hacia el costado- Ino, Sai -sentía un pequeño nudo en mi garganta.

- Creo que nuestro tiempo en ese lugar a acabado y el tuyo también, Sakura-chan... -murmuró Naruto- Estaremos juntos dentro de muchos años -alargó el "Muchos", dando a entender que -como yo ya suponía- Sasuke tendría muchos años por delante de vida...

- ¿Vienes con nosotros? -preguntaron...

Sonreí viendo a Sasuke, unos días después..._ ¿Tan rápido habían avanzado los días? _...

Vi un pequeño papel, en el que decía "_Positivo_"...

Mi sonrisa se incremento al ver que eso era una prueba de embarazo... Kazumi esperaba un pequeño Sasuke dentro de ella... Suspiré, aunque no lo necesitara. Y luego me di la vuelta hacia mis amigos y caminé hacia ellos, dejándome guiar...

Los abracé por la espalda y ellos sonrieron, rieron, carcajearon y yo con ellos... Miré hacia el otro lado, solo por unos segundos y vi como Sasuke sonreía... El sería feliz... hasta que nos volviésemos a ver...

"_Hasta pronto... Sasuke-kun_"

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

**T.T ¡Me hizo llorar!... la canción remató todo. Ò.Ó Chica tocadora del piano, es tu culpa… **

**Ok… ¡No!, no es culpa tuya. Tú eres fantástica, sigue así. T.T…**

**xD Bueno, dejando mi drama. Espero que hayan llorado, digo, espero que les haya gustado …**

**Hasta la próxima OwO**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
